Glance
by Sparkshine
Summary: The follow-up story to my contest "SO YOU THINK YOU LOVE SIRIUS BLACK!" 15-year old Viola and her two best friends enjoy playing pranks on the 4 Marauder boys, not dating them. They're the girl marauders. And then Viola falls for Sirius.
1. The First One

GLANCE

Chapter 1-The First One

A scarlet steam engine snaked its way across fields and forests, carrying the kids and teenagers inside to their destinations, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was raining outside, just a drizzle. Visible inside one of the compartments were four teenage girls.

One had light brown hair and blond highlights. One had dark brown hair down to her waist. One had wavy blond hair. The girl who was talking was also a brunette, with shoulder-length curls. Their names were Cynthia, Erika, Kelsey, and Viola.

"-and then all the water balloons popped on his head!" Viola was saying in the compartment. The other girls laughed. They stopped abruptly when their compartment door slid open.

A girl with long, dark red hair stepped in. "Hi." She said. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

The girls relaxed. "Sure, Lily. But why aren't you sitting with Marlene and Alice?" Cynthia asked.

Viola and Erika exchanged a glance. They didn't particularly like the super-popular, head-of-everything, sort-of-know-it-all Lily Evans.

"Well, I'm a prefect this year-"Lily started to say. She was cut off by several murmurs of congratulations.

"Well, I'm a prefect this year," she repeated. "And I had to go to the prefects compartment for directions." Her shoulders slumped. "When I got back to where Marlene and Alice were, they were with the _Marauders." _She spit the last word.

At this, Cynthia, Erika, Kelsey, and Viola all exchanged glances. _Everyone_ knew who the Marauders were. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were (with the exception of Peter) _the _hottest boys in school. James, with his messy black hair and killer Quidditch rep. Sirius, the prankster, the wild one with the long black hair. Remus, a little more refined, with some regard for the rules. And Peter, who loved to eat.

Viola asked Lily, "Like, they were _with _them? Or just talking?"

"No." said Lily, sighing. "Marlene started dating Sirius over the summer. And Alice has a crush on Remus."

"Oh." Said Kelsey. "So why don't you go with James Potter? That'd be like so cool!"

Lily's face contorted into a scowl. "I absolutely _hate _that arrogant, bullying toerag! I would _never_ go out with him!"

Kelsey say back, evidently embarrassed by her comment. Lily obviously noticed her distress, because she said, "Don't worry about it Kelsey. It's just that he's always hexing people in the hallways and getting detention and asking me to go out with him 24/7."

Kelsey relaxed. Cynthia, Erika, and Viola muffled their giggles.

All of a sudden they heard a clap of thunder outside. They looked out the window to see a bolt of lightning flash. They all put their legs up on the seats, curling up for a sense of security.

***************************SCENE BREAK***********************************************

Marlene and Alice laughed, at which James and Sirius looked mighty pleased with themselves. But Alice and Marlene were worried. Where was Lily? She had said she would meet them in Compartment 12C after she got her instructions from the Head Boy and Girl.

James was thinking the exact same thing. He could see the worried glances that Alice and Marlene were throwing each other while they laughed at his and Sirius's jokes.

"Um," Alice finally said. "Maybe we should go find Lily. She was supposed to be here half an hour ago."

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all stood up.

"We'll find her," said James.

"Definitely. If anyone can sniff her down it will be James." Sirius snickered.

James shoved Sirius on their way out the door.

****************************SCENE BREAK**********************************************

Viola, Lily, Cynthia, Erika, and Kelsey's eyes glowed in the darkness when the candles lighting the compartment flickered. They huddled together, scared to go ask someone what was going on.

_This is embarrassing. _Viola though. _We're FIFTEEN!_

Then their compartment door slid open. They all shrieked. Two cloaked and masked figures pushed each other into the room. One of them, the slightly shorter one, plopped down next to Lily, who screamed again. The other stood in the doorway, blocking light from coming in.

"Hey Evans!" the one next to Lily yelled. "Miss me over the summer?"

"POTTER!" Lily yelled. She kicked him off the seat. He landed on the floor on his back with a crash that shook the walls. Then she started yelling at him.

"JAMES POTTER, NO I HAVE NOT MISSED YOU! NOT ONE BIT! AND I CAME HERE BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON ALICE AND MARLENE LIKE YOU AND YOUR STUPID LITTLE FRIENDS!"

"I take offense to that." The one in the doorway said. Black.

Lily marched over and yanked the cloak off Black, which she then turned into a lasso that wound its way around him and the still masked Potter. She waved her wand again, and the lasso dragged them out of the compartment.

Cynthia, Erika, Kelsey, and Viola all stared at her. They jumped when there was another knock on their door.

"Can't anyone leave us alone?" Viola mumbled.

Cynthia opened the door. Lily's mouth puckered as she saw who it was.

It was Grace Ganzworth, who Viola thought was even more of a know-it-all than Lily. And, seeing as the badge on her chest said "HG" Viola assumed that she was now Head Girl.

_Drat. _She thought.

Grace pointed at Lily, then at the door, then turned on her high heel and stomped off. Lily gave them an anguished look before hurrying along after her.

The four girls lay back in their seats. Kelsey started playing with her cornsilk-blonde hair with a mirror she had just conjured. Erika flipped vaguely through the latest issue of _Witch Weekly, _and Viola and Cynthia chatted about the pranks they would pull on the Maruaders this year.

Three hours later, all four of them woke up with a start as the train screeched to a stop. Viola sat bolt upright.

"Merlin!" she gasped. "We're here-and we haven't even gotten into our robes yet!"

The girls quickly shoved their robes on over their Muggle clothes, complaining as they did that it was 78 degrees and they shouldn't have to wear double layers.

They made their way onto the crowded platform, grasping each other's robes so they wouldn't lose each other in the clamor to get seats with their friends on the carriages. Viola saw Lily riding off with Marlene and Alice, though Viola could see another silhouette crouched in the back of their carriage, unnoticed by the three girls. She giggled and pointed it out to Cynthia and Erika, who giggled too. It looked like James Potter was making another totally desperate bid for Lily's love.

Viola hooked a dark curl behind her ear as she searched for an open carriage.

_Damn it. Oh, no. Damn it!!!!!_

The only other one was with the _Maruaders. _She knew the other three girls had noticed too, because they all groaned at the same time.

_Well, I guess it'll have to do. _Viola thought. _Here goes._

She led the way over to the carriage. She could hear the others behind her, hissing things like, "What are you doing?!" "I think she's gone nuts." "The MARAUDERS?" and "What happened to Viola?"

She glanced back, muttering under her breath to them, "It's the only one. We might as well sit there or miss the feast!"

She climbed up into the carriage.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter stared in surprise.

"What? Haven't you ever seen girls before?" Viola snapped at them as she sat down across from Remus.

They still just gaped.

For once in all the time that Viola could remember, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew (though she wasn't all too surprised about that last one) were able to stay quiet. In fact, they stayed quiet all the way to the castle.

*********************************SCENE BREAK*****************************************

"Pass the potatoes!"

"Livvy, I missed you!"

"I wonder what that new teacher will be like?"

Voices called up and down the Gryffindor table. Viola relaxed. It was so nice to hear all their voices again. Friends calling to friends in other Houses, kids chatting, first years wondering what their classes would be like. Viola thought that these were the sounds of home.

She saw the three hotties, James, Sirius, and Remus making their way up the table. James broke off to go harass Lily, but the other two sat down across Viola, Cynthia, and Erika. (Kelsey had gone to join some Ravenclaw boy who asked her out the second he saw her.)

The three girls gaped.

"What-haven't you ever seen boys before?" Remus asked, grinning. Viola glowered. She could not believe sweet, sensible Remus would ever use that on her.

"Moreover, _hot _boys?" Sirius asked, that all-too-familiar mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Erika smacked him.

"Well, if you don't want us…" Remus said, getting up _veeeeeeery _slowly.

Sirius did the same, although his ultra-slow movement caused his limbs to wobble, which caused him to knock into the full jug of pumpkin juice, which spilled all over Viola.

He looked down in horror at her, his mouth moving silently like a fish in water. She glared up at him, at a loss for words herself. Then her eyes met his. And all of a sudden she felt like the pumpkin juice that was dripping down her front and onto the highly polished floor.


	2. Utterly Confused

Chapter 2- Utterly confused

Viola lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling she had bewitched to look like the sky. After the Pumpkin Juice Incident she had raced up stairs. I mean, come on! The whole friggin Great Hall of people had seen her get soaked by juice by one of the two hottest guys in THE ENTIRE SCHOOL.

Life is so unfair.

And his eyes. Those dark eyes that had bored into hers.

_NO. OFF-LIMITS THOUGHTS._

Her friends sat beside her, stroking her hair comfortingly. She felt a small pain in her stomach. Her friends. The Girl Maruaders. They had been at her side during so many pranks. They had been there during so many problems. How did she deserve such friends? She was letting herself get seduced by a hotshot!

While they started rubbing her back in circular motions, she didn't relax like she usually did. She couldn't!!! She wished someone could tell her how to push thoughts from her mind. She seriously considered going to Madam Pomfrey and asking if there were any daydream potions to get her mind off Sirius…Sirius's hair…Sirius's eyes….

_NO! NOT AGAIN!_

She stood up so suddenly that Cynthia and Erika toppled off the bed to the floor. Viola giggled. They stared at her. She only giggled when she was upset if she had a revenge plan. And boy, did she this time!

***************************SCENE BREAK***********************************************

Lily's POV

Ugh!! She had finally ditched that ****ing James Potter in a deserted corridor. She had pretended he had finally gotten her to go out with him and while he was leaning in for a kiss she had run as fast as she could and told Peeves that Mrs. Norris was practically in a suit of armor and that he should go close him. Oh, and she told him that that suit of armor happened to be next to where James was standing.

Oops.

She laughed at loud, then quickly stopped, glancing around her. Grace, their _beloved _Head Girl, had threatened not telling her that the passwords to the prefects' compartments were changed next time they were. Not good at all. But…it had been worth it. Actually, really worth it! But she couldn't risk it again. Not against Potter, anyway.

She walked into the Gryffindor common room. She passed by Sirius, who had Marlene on his lap, and Remus, who was smiling shyly at Alice. She pointedly glared and stomped by them loudly, indicating she did NOT want their lovey-dovey talks at the moment.

"Oi, Lily!" Sirius called. "You seen James? He said he was going to ask you-" he cut himself off, looking embarrassed but never blushing. Duh. The idiot boy did so many ridiculous things how could he get blushy over that comment?

She looked at him. "He got sidetracked."

"Oh." He said. Then he shrugged. Then he kissed Marlene.

Lily slammed the door shut behind her and went up to her dormitory. She saw Viola, Cynthia, and Erika clustered on Viola's bed. They were whispering.

At that moment, Lily felt alone. Kelsey was sneaking out to meet her newest boyfriend, those three were plotting something (as usual) and her two best friends were too wrapped up in their crushes to notice her anymore.

***********************************SCENE BREAK***************************************

Viola giggled. This prank was going to be good.

She barely noticed Lily as Lily came in silently and sat on her bed. Should they include Lily? Nah. She was too much a goody-goody.

She whispered, "Let's go girls. It's time." They rushed out bringing Erika's invisibility cloak with them. They were SO lucky they had that. And it would be essential for their master plan.

First stop: The kitchens. They snuck down under the cloak to the large picture of fruit. Cynthia tickled the pear and it giggled and swung open. They whipped the invisibility cloak off.

Instantly, four or five house-elves clustered around them.

"What would the mistresses want?" one tiny male elf squeaked.

Viola smiled. "Two kegs of pumpkin juice and 15 Pumpkin Pasties."

The elves scurried around, and two seconds later they had what they wanted. The elves also threw in a kerchief for holding the food. Excellent. _And_ they were ahead of schedule.

They quickly walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

The common room was more crowded than usual. Perfect. First years were sitting in the armchairs farthest from the fire, the sixth and seventh years haven claimed the squishier warmer ones.

Action time.

First, Cynthia jinxed one of the kegs of pumpkin juice to float in the air and attach itself to the chandelier. Erika and Viola giggled.

"Go Vi. Your turn."

Viola then took the Pumpkin Pasties bewitched them to fly at the back of Sirius's armchair, where he was cuddling with Marlene. Viola fought down a pang of jealousy until she remembered her mission. Operation Halloween. She stifled another giggle that would have given her away. It seemed like the war against You-Know-Who was only for knowledge freaks like Dumbledore.

Until a booming voice echoed over Hogwarts, and every student in the room froze.


	3. Oh no!

Glance: Chapta Threeeee

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. I do not own the Marauders or their girls or any of those peeps. I do own Viola and her friends though. No stealing.

Chapter 3: Oh no

_That is, until a booming voice echoed over Hogwarts, and every student froze._

Viola paused, mid-throw of a pumpkin pasty. The voice was horrible, cold and screechy. Ice filled her with the sound. Kelsey burst into the room and clutched Cynthia's shoulder. For once, Cynthia made no move to shake her off.

A small first-year girl burst into tears. And older girl, who must have been the girl's sister judging by the same shade in their blonde hair, started comforting her.

Viola was still frozen, her arm in the air, her hand starting to get sweaty, the pasty turning to mush. And then she distinguished the words the voice was saying.

_Students of Hogwarts…Your school has fallen. Dumbledore is dead. We are coming. If one person moves one muscle, we will know. Stay where you are._

Viola's mind span. Went completely out of control. Dumbledore dead? What? Was that….You-Know-Who? Who were coming? Death Eaters? No! Wait…yes! If Dumbledore was dead…

Well, it was probably a prank. Now that she thought about it, she might have done something like that. She passed her friends a quick smile, silently letting them know that she thought nothing was wrong. But they obviously didn't think so as much as she did. They wouldn't move. Ha! Wow. Losers.

_Ok, _she thought. _They aren't losers. But they are being ridiculous._

She was gonna show them there was nothing to fear.

With a smile, she hurled the now-mushy Pumpkin Pasty as Sirius's head.

It landed with a _splat_ that was instantly drowned out by a wail.0

A loud wail, sort of like a Muggle…poleese car, was it? Sound.

Everyone's eyes flashed to Viola. Unlike Sirius, she flushed pink. Their eyes bored into her. So she had been wrong? So the stupid prankster had actually had the brains to put a Caterwauling Charm on the school. _Big deal._

Literally.

Two masked figures burst into the room, their cloaks swirling around their feet. Suddenly everyone in the room was moving, totally ignoring the Caterwauling. And now, the only people who couldn't move at all were Viola and Sirius. Viola had her hand stretched out, as she had thrown something. Sirius just sat there, staring at her brown eyes, pumpkin goop dripping down his face.

And it wasn't like she could move. If she could, she would be at least casting a Disillusionment Charm on herself. She wanted to beat herself. She wanted to smash her brains against the walls. She had endangered her friends. And Sirius. _Shut up, brain! _She had moved. And now…Death Eaters were here.

Aw, hell!

The Death Eaters were letting the students of Gryffindor Tower dash out the door behind them. They knew those dumb dodos would find themselves blockaded, so why waste time? They had come for one person.

Viola's muscles were frozen in place. She was very uncomfortable. Not that she even _noticed._ The two death eaters, both of whom looked fairly young, even with their masks on, strode across the whole room in just a few strides. One of them knocked the frozen Sirius to the ground. The other grabbed Viola's waist, squeezed hard, and then swung her over his shoulder.

Viola was carried out of the room, leaving the handsome dark-haired boy lying motionless on the scarlet-soaked carpet behind her.

PLZ REVIEW!!!!! If not, no more chapters for you! Otherwise, I appreciate all the story alerts!


	4. Rescue Mission Number One

Glance: Chapter 4: Rescue Mission Number One

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you RECOGNIZE. All others are mine mine mine! *insert evil laugh* Ok jk. Please no stealing!

Viola was carried off by the young masked Death Eater. Her limbs were no longer frozen. Quite the opposite. Her arms and legs were flailing, trying in vain to free herself from the man's strong grip. She was failing miserably.

But she refused to scream. She would not. That would show weakness. And no matter what, she would not give these vile men what they wanted, if she had a choice. They wanted her to show her despair.

As the portrait hole, the Fat Lady's portrait torn to absolute shreds and the frame hacked, swung closed, she caught a last glimpse of Sirius. She stopped flailing for a moment, her eyes locked on the motionless figure. Sirius's dark hair was matted with blood. It covered his angular face, the smooth planes of his cheeks barely visible behind the strands. A pang stabbed her chest.

All of a sudden there was a blow to her head, and everything went black.

*************************************SCENE BREAK***************************

Sirius POV

Oh, God. I hate that stupid girl. That beeping beeping beep. She got me into this mess. Not only am I frozen under this massive Death Eater but I also have pumpkin dripping down the side of my face and Marlene probably hates me because I laughed when one hit her and she yelled "My makeup!" But come on, what guy isnt supposed to laugh at that. Even James did. And he doesn't even date Marlene.

I think I'll break up with her. She cant take a joke. No go. Then maybe Lily will be mad at me because I "broke her friend's heart." Sheesh. Although that would be a favor to Prongs, probably. She would get so mad at me then he would pretend to be all mature and sweep her into his arms.

Ok, come on Padfoot. Focus. Get yourself out of here. Seriously, man. You were able to get out of the house when Regulus was being a suckup and that was with Mom. How is a Death Eater any different. I'd rather take Mom. Oh, no, wait. This Death Eater has his leg pressed to my chest. Yeah, I'll take the Death Eater. Then maybe I wont get grounded. Like Mom was ever able to ground me. And I bet this Death Eater is stupider than Mom.

PADFOOT!

All right, all right! Getting out of here. Let's see…

***********************************SCENE BREAK*****************************

When Viola woke up, she couldn't move. But not like last time, where her bones had simply frozen. Nope. Her limbs were strapped to a chair. There were other figures in the room, but she couldn't make out who they were, as her vision was still blurry.

When finally she got her full vision back, she was able to distinguish four people in the room. But…was one a person? He looked more like-

She gulped. The snake-like human was…Voldemort. She was sure of it. No one else would be this cruel. But…why was he being so cruel? To her, of all people? For hell, she wasn't even a Marauder! What in the name of Merlin was going to happen?

**Author's Note: I'm real sorry for the short chapter! It was going great until that last scene break and I came down with a bad case of writer's block. And the fact that I'm not sure what exactly is going to happen to Viola. If you have any ideas, please Review! Actually, Review anyway! Reviews are what keep me going! I write more after more reviews. Oh yeah, if you submit ideas for Viola's fate, make sure it includes some kind of torture other than Crucio. Something that would make someone who doesn't particularly like Viola (Sirius) to really want to save her. Okay? Sorry for the short story and the long note. I'll shut up now.**


End file.
